Invisible
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Hermione permanecía sentada, recordando, la nieve caía sobre ella. Nunca debía haber aconsejado a Harry, nunca debió haberse mantenido en silencio. Pero había sido incapaz de hablar y allí estaban las consecuencias. One-shot.


**Summary:** Hermione permanecía sentada, recordando, la nieve caía sobre ella. Nunca debía haber aconsejado a Harry, nunca debió haberse mantenido en silencio. Pero había sido incapaz de hablar y allí estaban las consecuencias. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Invisible**

_…And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to…_

_Invisible, Taylor Swift._

Era una tarde fría. La más fría en lo que iba del año, la nieve se arremolinaba en el aire y poco a poco iba acumulándose en las ventanas, aun así, eso no evitaba que unos cuantos valientes salieran a los terrenos del castillo para realizar improvisadas batallas con bolas de nieve o construir figuras sobre el suelo blanquecino. Si uno prestaba atención podía escuchar sus risas, traídas por el viento hasta las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor.

Sentada en una de las mesas al fondo de la Sala Común y con varios volúmenes de libros abiertos en abanico frente a ella se encontraba Hermione Granger, su rebelde cabellera castaña ocultaba parcialmente su rostro mientras se inclinaba para terminar de garabatear con su pluma un fragmento sumamente interesante del libro que estaba consultando. La asignación de pociones era para dentro de dos semanas pero ella prefería tenerla lista de antemano.

Desgraciadamente no estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Suspiró.

Las risas se escucharon otra vez. Y estas, estaba segura, no provenían del exterior.

Hermione no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza con gesto contrario antes de inclinarse una vez más sobre el libro frente a ella. Otro coro de risas, esta vez evidentemente masculinas, se dejaron oír. Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña alza el rostro al oírlas y gira levemente el rostro hacía la fuente de ese sonido que ella conoce tan bien.

Allí, frente a ella, en el gran sillón frente a la chimenea y que ella acostumbra usar para sus lecturas, se encontraba sentado Harry Potter, su mejor amigo desde su primer año de Hogwarts y su flamante novia, Ginny Weeasley, la pelirroja golpea suavemente el hombro de Harry antes de susurrarle algo al oído y volver a estallar en un coro de risitas coquetas. Él, esta vez, no le presta mucha atención, ni siquiera sonríe, por el rabillo del ojo la esta observando. Ella de inmediato desvía la mirada y pretende estar muy concentrada en su lectura, pero sabe que Harry ha notado que lo estaba mirando.

—No debí decirle que no me importaba—murmura bajo su aliento, rogando que el ruido de la sala amortigüe sus ruidosos pensamientos.

Hermione alza la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos fijos por unos instantes en las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea. Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, alarga una mano para tomar nuevamente su pluma e intentar continuar con su tarea, pero en el intento su mano pasa a llevar el tintero, haciendo que la tinta comience a caer sobre los libros y su trabajo, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces aleja todas las cosas de la mancha logrando que unos cuantos libros caigan al piso con un escandaloso estruendo.

Sabiéndose el centro de las miradas de los pocos Gryffindor presentes en la sala, Hermione rápidamente se agacha para recoger sus cosas y esperar, que en el intertanto, el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas se disipe. Ella no es torpe, ella no se distrae, pero últimamente… Las cosas simplemente no marchan como ella esperaría.

Comienza a recoger los libros y cerrarlos, su mirada fija en el piso y en desastre que ha creado. Hermione no puede evitar sobresaltarse al sentir la mano de Harry rozar la suya por un instante cuando ambos iban a recoger el mismo libro. No lo había visto venir. _Potter y sus maravillosos reflejos de buscador_, piensa. Ese día, sencillamente, tampoco se encontraba de buen humor. Y mucha culpa de ello la tenía aquel joven moreno con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Harry simplemente la mira, las palabras nunca han sido necesarias entre ellos dos o al menos así ella lo pensaba. Él sigue recolectando las cosas que han caído, Hermione se queda quieta por unos instantes, intentando controlar los repentinamente inestables latidos de su corazón. Terminan de recoger todo y cuando él intenta ayudarla a incorporarse no puede evitar negarse y levantarse por ella misma. Ella puede, ella no necesita que él la rescate. Se voltea para quedar de espaldas a Harry mientras limpia el desastre que la tinta causo en su pergamino con un suave movimiento de varita, pero esto no demora mucho y Hermione aun puede sentir la presencia de su mejor amigo a sus espaldas, vacilante, expectante. Ella finge prestar mucha atención a como esta reacomodando los libros en la mesa, lo que sea para no mirarlo. No ahora. No en ese momento.

Pero él, sigue allí.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta de pronto Ginny, tal vez en un volumen más alto de lo que acostumbra a hacer. Su voz suena demasiado aguda en el repentino silencio de la sala común.

Harry de inmediato retrocede, Hermione lo puede notar sin siquiera mirarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, se voltea para mirar a Ginny y sonreírle con despreocupación, pero su sonrisa es demasiado falsa, esta segura, ella lo conoce.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecierran con suspicacia mientras los sigue observando. _Lo ha notado_, piensa Hermione, _siempre he podido engañarlo a él, pero a ella, a ella no. Lo sabe._

—No Ginny, todo va bien—comenta Hermione, pero sabe que la pelirroja no cree que esto sea verdad. Ella sabe la verdad—. Yo, solo…—pero es incapaz de terminar. La sala se hace demasiado pequeña, demasiado cálida, demasiado ruidosa, simplemente… demasiado. Casi no hay aire para respirar y ella necesita desesperadamente salir de allí, alejarse de Harry, de Ginny… apartar de su corazón el dolor que siente y que a cada instante va creciendo más y más impidiéndole respirar. Impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Hermione se abre paso entre los alumnos para llegar hasta la entrada de la sala común. Los pasillos del castillo se encuentran fríos y desiertos, pero aun así aun puede oír el murmullo de las conversaciones que se desarrollan tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda, aun puede sentir la mirada de Ginny fija en su espalda. Y sin poder evitarlo comienza a caminar, con cada paso sus pisadas se hacen más largas y enérgicas hasta el punto de encontrarse corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Solo se detiene cuando sus zapatos rozan la nieve que cubre parcialmente la escalinata de entrada. El frio viento corta sus mejillas pero no le importa. Respira agitadamente, pero no se da mucho tiempo para descansar. El aire parece estar formado por invisibles cuchillos que laceran lentamente sus pulmones con cada inspiración.

Sabe que no estaba vestida apropiadamente para pasear por el exterior pero no le importa. Bajo ningún motivo se siente capaz de volver a la sala común. Ya no puede negarse más a lo evidente y lo sabe.

Se ha dejado en evidencia. Ha hecho muy evidente lo que su corazón le exigía mantener en silencio.

Comienza a caminar por los terrenos del castillo, sin prestar atención a los jóvenes que juegan y la miran pasar con gesto interrogante. Ninguno se detiene a preguntarle que pretende al salir al exterior vistiendo tan solo un sweater holgado y un par de jeans, cuando la nieve no deja de caer, y ella lo agradece, agradece que nadie se percate de su presencia. Camina hasta alcanzar un grupo de grandes rocas cercanas al lago negro que yace completamente congelado frente a sus ojos. Se deja caer sobre una de ellas, no le importa que la nieve comience a derretirse bajo su ropa.

—No debí haber salido así—se dice, su aliento crea volutas de vapor al salir de su boca—, de seguro él también se dio cuenta… Ahora, los dos deben estar riéndose de mí.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía cuando tuvo su oportunidad, no estaría ahora congelándose en medio de la nieve producto de su estupidez. Aun podía recordar con total claridad la tarde en que todo cambio, había sido casi a comienzos del curso, las hojas secas de los arboles todavía cubrían los terrenos de la escuela. Y el sol se asomaba con timidez por entre las nubes del cielo. Hermione se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes exteriores del castillo, acaba de salir de su clase de _aritmancia_, aun sostenía contra si uno de los libros del tema que debía estudiar esa noche. Se sentía nerviosa, algo extraño en ella, pero teniendo en cuanta lo que pretendía decir esa tarde, era algo perfectamente justificable.

Suspiró y entonces escuchó las alegres voces que se acercaban desde el campo de quidditch. Sabía que dentro de unos minutos, él estaría allí, y ella esperaba ser capaz de decirle lo que sucedía en cuanto se quedaran a solas.

—Hey, Hermione—saludó Harry, le hizo una seña a sus compañeros de equipo para hacerles saber que él se quedaba allí, el resto del equipo siguió su camino rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny se los quedó mirando un rato, pero Hermione no notó ese detalle. Si lo hubiera notado, habría sabido lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué tal la practica? —preguntó la castaña, su espalda aun contra la pared del castillo, su mirada aun incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos verdes de él.

—De maravillas. Creo que los Slytherin no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros en el juego de este fin de semana—comentó sonriente.

Hermione también sonrió y durante unos segundos los dos se quedan en silencio mirándose entre si. Ella finalmente se había decidido a alzar la mirada.

—Harry… tengo algo que decirte—se armó de valor para comentar.

—Tengo algo que decirte—dijo él, casi al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron, sonrientes, por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar primero, finalmente, Hermione le sonrió alentándolo en silencio a hablar primero.

—Antes de la práctica… hablé con Ginny y…—él no necesitaba decir nada más, ella podía leer fácilmente en sus ojos verdes lo que había sucedido con tal claridad que parecía que ella también hubiera estado presente en el campo de quidditch.

—Oh, eh, felicitaciones…—exclamó en voz baja—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Olvide que necesito un libro de la biblioteca antes de que cierre…—comentó la castaña antes de entrar con pasos apresurados al castillo. Harry no la siguió y ella lo agradeció, no deseaba que viera las lágrimas que habían comenzado a escapar de sus ojos hacía unos instantes.

Hermione aun permanecía sentada, recordando, la nieve ahora caía con menor fuerza. Nunca debía haber aconsejado a Harry, nunca debió haberse mantenido en silencio. Pero había sido incapaz de hablar y allí estaban las consecuencias. Se abrazó el cuerpo con más fuerzas, sabía que no conseguía nada con estar allí sentada en medio de la intemperie. Debió haber ido a la biblioteca, ese era un refugio mucho más seguro, mucho más cálido, pero en su desesperación no se había detenido a pensar con racionalidad.

Se levantó de la piedra en la que había estado sentada, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, porque ya no quedaba nadie más en el exterior y la luz comenzaba a escasear. La nieve seguía cayendo y por entre ella pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta donde ella se encontraba. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor pero le fue imposible, simplemente le quedaba esperar a que la sombra se acercara hasta ella, si es que en realidad venía a buscarla. Tal vez solo era su imaginación. Suspiró, no sería la primera vez.

Y entonces la sombra se tornó más definida y ella pudo ver de quien se trataba. Harry. Pero ¿qué hacía allí? Él debería estar en la sala común, junto a la chimenea y abrazado a Ginny.

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo—respondió, algo cortante, sus brazos se ciñeron con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a sentir mucho frío.

Harry no dijo nada, se quitó el abrigo que traía puesto y lo puso sobre los hombros de una sorprendida Hermione, ella simplemente lo miro, afirmó los extremos del abrigo con sus dedos entumecidos que accidentalmente rozaron los de su amigo, él no se alejó.

—¿Harry…?—susurró interrogante.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó acariciando los fríos dedos de la castaña. Ella no tuvo duda alguna sobre a que se refería. Tembló y no a causa del frío.

—¿Qué sentido habría tenido? —inquirió ella a la vez—, estas enamorado de Ginny, no de mi—dijo esto ultimo casi en un murmullo.

Él negó.

—A ti te quiero más—le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Es distinto, Hermione…

—Pero no lo suficiente…—protestó, pero su voz sonaba tan débil que no pareció una protesta. Se sentía débil, confusa, lo único que quería en esos momentos era que él la abrazara.

Harry pareció leer su mente, de pronto Hermione se encontró sumida en la calidez de su abrazo, enterró su rostro en el costado de su cuello e intentó contener la tristeza que la embargaba, no quería llorar en frente de él. Ella entendía, claro que lo hacía, Harry la veía simplemente como una amiga.

Sintió sus labios besar con suavidad sus entumecidos cabellos, no pudo evitar abrazarse más a él, no queriendo dejarlo ir, tal vez si lo abrazaba con la fuerza suficiente él jamás la dejaría.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho—le susurró, sus labios dejaron un delicado beso sobre la frente de la muchacha. Hermione cerró los ojos. Sintió dos besos más, uno sobre cada una de sus mejillas—. Si me lo hubieras dicho…—susurró, tomando con sus dos manos el pálido rostro de la castaña, ella abrió los ojos ante el cálido contacto—, si me lo hubieras dicho… habría hecho esto mucho antes—dijo antes de se inclinar su rostro hasta el punto en que sus labios rozaron los de Hermione.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy, otra vez. Si, lo sé, soy terrible... todos estos años de andar reprimiendo mis ideas respecto a esta pareja y ahora... nadie me detiene. Este one-shot tiene una historia bastante graciosa, como ven esta inspirado en la canción "Invisible" de Taylor Swift, pero en realidad... primero fue un drabble, después en un momento de desesperación... y con algunos cambios paso a ser mi primer guión (para un ramo optativo de mi Universidad) y ahora, lo he vuelto a reescribir y ha quedado bastante distinto aunque en esencia, igual a lo que siempre pensé. Espero que les haya gustado, y por cierto, se agradecen y mucho sus comentarios. **


End file.
